Drabble Collection
by Strata The Oracle
Summary: Basically what it says.  Hopefully by the end I'll have 100, but mostly, I'm making this up as I go along.  Enjoy
1. Haunted

1. Haunted

Persephone always thought the underworld was a bit creepy. Not that she'd ever been there, of course but she'd heard stories from the nymphs that wandered her mother's gardens. It was always cold there, they told her. And souls moved like fog thickly through the caverns. What was scarier was the lord of the underworld himself. A human corpse, they murmured with awe and fear in their voices. She listened to each of their stories avidly. Some fascinated her. But most horrified her to the point that she sometimes regretted hearing them. At these times she swore to herself:

She was never going down there.

* * *

**A/n**

**Yay! The first one's done. One down... Nintey-Nine to go. Not very much of an achievement, but I take my victories were I can. Please review! Feedback is awsome! :)**


	2. Chocolate

Chocolate

Of all of those mortal inventions, Hermes thought chocolate was the best. It had taken years to develop from the strange little bean. Or maybe it was a nut. Strange little bean-nut. It came in a million different forms: plain, extra dark, milk, white, in ice cream, in a _beverage_ for Zeus's sake! Not to mention it tasted just plain awesome. It baffled the young god how such a thing could exist without divine creation. Whatever you could say about mortals, they made great desserts.

**A/n **

**Feedback is awsome! I'll give you imaginary cookies!**


	3. Clock

Clock

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock ticked away the seconds as the god Kronos died. Deep in the pits of Tartarus not even the god of time could understand how to moments could stretch _this _long. All he could do was wonder how in olympus his very own children had managed to destroy him. It wore at him like the pain that sunk into his many detached limbs that lay scattered at the bottom of the hellish pit that was his grave. He had been not only been thwarted, but by his own children, his own kin, of all people. If there were any higher gods above them – which he doubted – they were cruel. The clock ticked dangerously as the titan drew his last breath.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock


	4. Size

Size

They did this every few millennium, on Psyche's insistence. They would make the journey from Olympus to some random mortal city and live there under the alias of a newly married couple seeking the traditional white-picket-fence-three-kids-and-a-dog lifestyle. Of course they had lived past enough lifetimes that they both knew that the stereotype was meaningless and that love could be kindled with much less, but it was still fun to see if they could manage it, if only for a little while. They both stood in front of a house in the suburbs, their newest home. The grass was a healthy green and flower wound themselves delicately beside the path to the front steps. Like a storybook come to life.

"Perfect," the goddess breathed dreamily.

Eros wound an arm around her waist lovingly

"I don't know," he answered, his voice light and joking "It's a little small, isn't it?"

**A/n**

**Does anybody read any of these? Seriously? Or am I just writing these for my own amusment? Not that these aren't fun, but I'd just like to know. As always, reviews are nice. I'd also like a suggestion for a different title **


	5. Flying

Flying

the horses body was completely white. It's body was lean and strong and it looked as if it could win any race. It looked her straight in the eye, it's startling blue piercing her with an extremely human gaze that looked alien on the animal face. They judged her – as if she had any right to be with _his_ human. Even his human-like gaze was not the most remarkable thing about the beast.

It was it's wings.

They stretched behind it's back, folded like a falcons. They were a pure angel white. Completely spotless, as if by divine creation. Megara clutched her husband's arm in fear. Hercules laughed.

"You should see it fly,"

**

* * *

**

A/n

**Megara was Hercules's first wife. In other words, think Meg from the disney movie, except she's a mary-sue. Please review!**


	6. Game

Game

Hermes looked distressed, Artemis could see that. It was strange, mostly because the other god was almost never upset. The only time he had ever been depressed was at the start of any major wars, when all of his family was fighting. But she knew that it was not the case today. In fact most of their family was in good spirits for the holiday. It was only the Traveler that was unsettled. Quietly, the huntress crossed the room.

"Hermes, what seems to be troubling you?"

The god looked up, "Oh, hello Artemis," A wry look appeared on his face. "I just lost the game."

**A/n**

**Oh yeah. You just lost the game. What now?**


	7. Howl

Howl

They howled.

Their voices rose above the clouds. They sang, their beautiful music ringing through the stars. Their voices rose with all the emotions they felt. Happiness, sadness, even of the monotony of their lives. Joy and sorrow twisted through the night air. They sang, sang for their patron goddess, and for the moon that bathed them in it's pale white glow. And the goddess watched her children with pride in her eyes as the led her hunt.

**

* * *

**

A/n

**I am SO sorry to anybody whose taken the time to pay attention to my stories for the extremely cruelly long update! I've had so much to du, so much home work, and I had finals and was stressed about that. I just haven't had the time to write. This is the most creative inspiration I've had for so long, and I feel so bad because this is probably the shortest one yet. I promise I'll update with something better soon! Please review, I know their a probably loads of grammer errors here, even if it's so short.**


End file.
